IGNITE
by Chococinno Brown Sugar
Summary: [Chapter 2 update] Eustass Kid hanya mengalami writter block, dan yang ia butuhkan hanyalah inspirasi, bukan malah seorang gadis aneh yang diragukan kewarasannya. Writter!Kid x Bonney Beware for OOC, AU. /ini AU ya, jangan dimasukan ke hati.
1. Chapter 1

IGNITE

Bonney x Kid

.

Eustass Kid mengerang frustasi.

Buntu. Buntu. Dan selalu saja buntu

Setiap jejarinya merangkai sederet kalimat, selalu saja 'backspace' mengikuti.

Sudah hampir dua minggu ia mengalami yang disebut 'writter block'.

Tunggu, seorang Eustass Kid mengalami 'writter block?'

Oh tunggu, seorang manusia serampangan macam Eustass Kid adalah penulis?

Ia yang lebih memilih mati daripada membaca kini adalah seorang penulis?

Novelis paling laris abad ini, cetakan pertama selalu sold out di awal launching, gaya penulisan serta idenya yang menarik dan segar membuat banyak remaja menamakan diri sebagai fans. Coba kau tanya siapapun remaja jepang yang tidak mengenal Akaikid-sensei, jawabannya hampir tidak ada yang tidak tahu, kecuali kalau orang itu terisolasi di tengah hutan yang tidak tersentuh teknologi.

Akaikid, ya dialah orangnya.

Tumpukan buku bahan riset berserakan di kamar apartemennya, bersatu dengan gundukan plastik snack. Penulis itu jorok jika sedang frustasi kalau kau mau tahu.

Kid mengusak rambut merahnya, bergulung selimut tebal di depan komputer portabel yang juga berwarna merah, di sampingnya ponsel layar datar senantia berdering hampir setiap menit, editornya terlalu rajin untuk mengingatkan deadline yang kurang dari 48 jam.

Ah persetan, Kid sudah lebih dari paham mengenai apa yang harus ia kerjakan, namun penulis selalu mengalaminya, writter block.

Eustass Kid meraih ponselnya, mengangkat telpon yang deringnya cukup membuat telinga sakit.

"Ya, Appo sial, kau tidak perlu menelpon setiap detik"

Salahnya si lawan bicara bukanlah tipe manusia bertoleran tinggi.

"Sudah sampai mana progresmu?"

"Nol besar" Kid memijit pelipis, suara di seberang naik beberapa oktaf ke tahap mengomel.

"Kau gila Akaikid-sensei, waktumu tinggal dua hari dan kau belum menghasilkan apapun? Kau membuatku darah tinggi, sial"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu Appo, hanya saja aku sedang mengalami writter block"

"Aku tidak peduli, jika sampai kau tidak menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, awas saja"

"Sial, aku akan membunuhmu, Appo sialan" Kid menyerapah, mengakhiri telepon dengan membanting ponselnya.

Ia dan Appo tidak pernah memiliki hubungan baik, hanya sebatas editor menyebalkan dan penulis yang selalu molor deadline. Keduanya bersumbu pendek, sedikit disulut maka akan kebakaran. Interaksi mereka hanya amarah dan serapah.

Eustass Kid tidak peduli lagi, ia memilih keluar dari kepengapan apartemennya, berjalan-jalan mungkin akan memberikan inspirasi -ia sangat membutuhkan ini-

Pria besar itu menyambar mantel merahnya, dan pergi.

.

Museum seni, gedung megah pucat dengan banyak pilar, gedung bergaya klasik yang memuat karya-karya besar baik dari dalam negeri maupun luar, adalah tempat yang terakhir Kid inginkan untuk menemukan inspirasi.

Dan sekarang ia disini, menunjukkan betapa payahnya tempat-tempat sebelumnya dalam membantu mendapatkan ilham.

Lukisan ditata artistik memenuhi lorong menuju ruang utama gedung. Meski Kid memandanginya, pikirannya tetap tertinggal di depan laptop.

Gusar, adalah hal yang dirasakan pemuda cerulean.

Langkah Eustass muda terhenti di depan sebuah lukisan abstraktif.

Lukisan itu indah dengan porsi gelap terang yang begitu apik, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya berhenti, Kid hanya tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

"Bagus" adalah komentar singkat, dan tidak bermutu Kid, ia mengangguk angguk formalitas, padahal ia seorang diri disana, entah sejak kapan ia terbiasa berbicara sendiri.

"Tidak bagus, lukisan tidak sebaik pizza" sopran yang terdistraksi kecapan dan kunyahan menginterupsi.

Delik netra digilir kesamping, merefleksi sesosok -atau bagaimana menyebutnya- wanita bersurai sewarna permen melahap banyak potongan pizza sekaligus kedalam mulutnya, pakaiannya minim, sebuah topi aneh menghiasi kepalanya serta jangan lupakan gincu berbentuk hati menghiasi bibirnya.

Selera berpakaiannya buruk, sekalipun Kid tidak lebih baik.

"Ada larangan untuk makan di dalam ruangan, nona" Kid menegur sebelum kembali menumpahkan fokus pada lukisan.

Namun ucapnya barusan memancing reaksi aneh dari si dara permen,

"Ap... Apa?" Buru-buru sisa potongan di dalam kotak ia lahap, pipinya menggembung penuh sementara ia masih berusaha berbicara dengan intonasi yang buram sama sekali, Kid mengikuti dengan ekor matanya.

Dasar sinting, Kid memilih abai pada si gadis aneh.

Beberapa saat Kid tidak melihat eksistensi sang dara yang menghilang tiba-tiba, namun kemudian ia kembali dengan sekotak pizza berlogo sama persis seperti yang tadi.

Ia menyodorkan kotaknya pada Eustass muda yang kebingungan

"Makanlah" soprannya imperatif, kotak pizza di dorong hingga menyodok perut Kid.

"Tidak perlu" Tadinya Kid ingin marah, tapi si merah memilih maklum, mungkin si gadis sedang depresi atau semacamnya.

Kid beralih, ia masih belum menemukan inspirasi yang bahkan sempat ia lupakan sejak kehadiran gadis itu.

Berjalan menyusuri lorong yang dipenuhi lukisan lukisan bernilai tinggi,

ada tapak langkah lain yang menggema di ruang berlangit-langit tinggi itu, Kid berdecih-

"Aku tidak mengijinkan siapapun mengikutiku" berucap sarkas tanpa merasa perlu menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau melihatku makan di dalam ruangan, sekarang kau juga harus makan supaya kau tidak punya alasan untuk melaporkanku" sang wanita muda berbicara cepat, menarik-narik ujung mantel merah Eustass sulung.

Kid berbalik badan, wanita ini perlu di disiplinkan, dan Kid bukanlah orang yang sabar dalam menghadapi orang lain.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berurusan denganmu" obsidiannya menatap sengit, tajam.

Hening mengisi vakum beberapa waktu, sebelum ia melihat wanita itu berubah menjadi bocah kecil?

Bukan, bukan secara harfiah, hanya saja ia membuat ekspresi seperti bocah yang merengek, lengkap dengan menarik-narik mantel Kid, kedua safirnya berkaca-kaca

Wanita ini betulan gila, tuduhan Kid tak meleset.

"Apa maumu, nona?"

"Makan ini, aku mau kau memakannya! Kau tega menolak? Aku membelinya dari toko yang jauh hanya demi kau, jahat sekali hueeeee" dan kemudian menangis, Kid tidak mengerti dimana letak kewarasan gadis permen itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah" Kid meraih kotak ditangan si gadis dengan sangat terpaksa -dengar, dengan sangat sangat terpaksa-, membukanya dan mencomot satu.

"Aku harus memakannya?" Meminta kejelasan, si gadis mengangguk.

Demi tuhan, Kid tidak berpengalaman berinteraksi dengan wanita tak waras.

Satu potong pizza dilahap ragu, sebelum sebuah lengking sopran mengudara-

"Petugas, lihat ada yang makan di dalam ruangan!"

Kid menganga, satu gigitnya belum sempat tertelan saat ia melihat si gadis tersenyum culas dan kabur, serta beberapa petugas menghampirinya. Sial.

.

Kid bersumpah tidak ingin bertemu dengan gadis gila itu, tidak besok, tidak minggu depan, tidak selamanya-

"Hei, kawan, tunggu" sebuah sopran familiar menghentikan langkah pemuda Eustass,

Oh sial, bagi Kid semesta memang sudah di takdirkan terkutuk.

-tapi hari ini.

Si gadis permen menghadang jalan Eustass, menampil cengiran lebar sok akrab.

"Apa maumu?" Kid bertanya dongkol

Gara-gara wanita ini ia diinterogasi petugas museum, disuruh membayar denda pula.

"Kau ini serius sekali, sih. Kawan, dengar! bawa aku tinggal bersamamu!"

Kid mengeliminasi jarak mereka, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga si gadis dan berbisik,

"Kau sudah gila, nona"

Dan kembali melangkah, abai akan teriakan super mengganggu dari si dara.

"Baiklah baiklah, kalau begitu ijinkan aku berkunjung ke rumahmu"

"Kau melaporkanku pada petugas"

"Aku hanya bercanda, bung. Ayolah hanya sehari... Eumm setengah hari..." Ia masih mengekori Kid yang melangkah cepat, membuatnya sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkah

"Kau membuatku membayar denda"

"Maafkan aku, oke? Empat jam saja, ayolah"

Kid berhenti.

"Kau tidak waras, nona! Bagaimana bisa kau memaksa berkunjung pada lelaki yang bahkan tidak kau kenal" ayolah, Kid bukan manusia taat norma, -meski segala yang ia ramu dalam tulisannya selalu terselip norma dan kebajikan- tapi ia tidak akan pernah meminta berkunjung ke rumah lawan jenis yang tidak dikenalnya, se-anomali apa hidup wanita itu?

"Aku Bonney, Jewelry Bonney, kau sudah tahu namaku kan? Nah, ayo" ia meraga gestur mengajak.

"Nona Bonney-san, tahu nama bukan berarti kenal, mengerti? Dan kau seharusnya tahu bahwa meminta berkunjung ke rumah lelaki yang baru kau temui adalah tindakan amoral."

Kid kembali mengambil langkah cepat, mencoba menulikan indra dengarnya, memikirkan tempat kabur yang mudah dan efektif -ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa perlu melakukannya-

Ah iya, ia baru ingat kalau ia belum memakan apapun sejak pagi.

Kid menengok ke belakang, memastikan wanita aneh itu masih membatu di belakang sana sebelum ia melangkah memasuki cafe.

Cafe itu adalah tempat favoritnya, desainnya yang sederhana namun elegan selalu membuat Eustass muda nyaman.

Kid memesan dan duduk di salah satu meja di sudut, dan baru menyadari andai ia membawa laptopnya mungkin beberapa bab bisa dieksekusi disini.

Selagi menunggu chococinno-nya, Kid menatapi tumbuhan lavender yang sengaja di taruh di setiap sudut, wanginya merelaksasi.

"Seleramu boleh juga dalam memilih tempat, kebetulan aku lapar" delik obsidian Kid menangkap si gadis Jewelry tengah memperhatikan dekorasi interior cafe sebelum mendudukan dirinya tepat di hadapan Kid, kedua alis sulung Eustass bertaut tak suka.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Retoris, Kid sudah kehabisan kata-kata serapah yang senantiasa ia rapal dalam hati.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa, kawan?"

"Jangan sok kenal, sialan"

Saat pesanan datang, Bonney lah yang pertama menyambar pesanan milik Kid dan menyesapnya rakus.

"Omong-omong, kawan besar, siapa namamu?" Dara sintal itu bertanya di sela-sela sesapannya pada chococinno yang seharusnya milik Kid.

"Eustass Kid" entah ia sudah tertular sintingnya si gadis, karena ia sendiri bingung mengapa bisa secara gamblang menyebutkan namanya pada pembawa sial itu.

"Kau besar, tapi namamu manis sekali"

"Benar."

"Benar. Nah, bung, kau bilang dengan saling tahu nama bukan berarti kenal, jadi bagaimana aku mengenalmu?" Jewelry Bonney menatap Kid dengan binar antusias,

"Aku tidak tahu, itu urusanmu"

.

"Wow berantakan sekali kamarmu, kawan"

Kid menutup pintu apartemennya, ia sudah lelah mengusir gadis sinting itu, biarlah ia berbuat sesukanya.

"Jangan menyentuh apapun atau kau akan kubunuh"

Jadi pada akhirnya Eustass lah yang kalah, si gadis sudah disini, di ruang pribadinya, menandakan betapa gigihnya Bonney dalam membujuk.

Kid mengempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa coklat gelap, bersandar lelah sementara si dara sibuk mengamati ruangan ajaib milik si merah besar.

Bertumpuk-tumpuk replika senjata menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan, ada yang dipajang menghiasi dinding, banyak juga yang berserakan di lantai, tercecer bersama baju-baju kotor, rak-rak dan meja dipenuhi koleksi action figur berbagai karakter film.

Semuanya berantakan, bungkus mie instan, remah keripik, tumpahan oatmeal, benar-benar 'laki' sekali.

"Wow..." Si gadis berdecak, kagum akan keajaiban ruangan itu dan kagum dengan Kid yang mampu bertahan hidup dengan keadaan seberantakan itu.

Satu-satunya tempat yang rapi dan bersih hanya sebuah meja berukuran sedang dengan perangkat komputer dan laptop. Meja kerja.

"Sudah berkunjungnya, nona? Silakan pulang jika tidak ingin kutendang"

"Tunggu" Bonney merentangkan kedua tangannya, gestur menghalangi, padahal Kid masih diam duduk bersandar di kursinya.

"Biarkan aku tinggal disini, aku akan membersihkan tempat ini setiap hari, membuatkanmu makanan, aku bersedia tidur di karpet atau kalau tidak boleh, di lantai juga tidak masalah, kalau tidak boleh juga, di dapur atau di kamar mandi, tolonglah, kawan besar"

Kid memutar bola matanya sebal, ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Aku tidak butuh. Aku sangat terganggu dengan orang yang menyentuh barang-barangku"

Kid mengipasi diri dengan majalah yang tercecer di dekatnya.

Hari itu masih siang, pilar-pilar mentari masuk lewat jendela besar, membuat sensasi sengat pada epidermis.

Kid lupa kalau di dunia ini telah tercipta benda bernama 'air conditioner'

"Kau rela hidup dengan segala kebusukan ini? Apa kau masih punya selera makan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Selera makanku tidak pernah bermasalah"

"Apa kau tidak terganggu kalau ada tikus tinggal dan berkembang biak disini?"

Kid diam, pertahanannya melonggar.

"Kau suka mencium aroma busuk ini saat sedang bekerja?"

Kid masih diam,

"Kau mau makan dengan perabot yang kotor?"

"Tidak, tidak. Baiklah kau boleh membersihkan tempat ini."

"Benar?"

"Benar. Tapi kau tidak boleh menyentuh action figure-ku, dan kau hanya boleh menyentuh senjataku dengan sarung tangan, jangan sampai menggoresnya sedikitpun"

"Oke..."

"Dan kau tidak boleh menginap"

"Kau bodoh? Aku bersih bersih karena aku ingin tinggal disini" giliran Bonney yang berdecak sebal.

"Tapi yang benar saja, tinggal dengan seorang gadis, apalagi yang sinting sepertimu aku lebih baik hidup di tempat sampah"

"Hey" bonney tersinggung,

"Apa? Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin ada rumor aneh."

"Aku tidak punya rumah, Kids, Ayolah" si gadis memelas.

"Aku tidak peduli" Kid meraih remote televisi, mencari-cari saluran yang menarik.

"Kau benar-benar antisosial ya, bung? Biar kutebak, kawanmu hanya satu, benar?"

Benar sekali, tensi Kid naik beberapa angka, lengkap dengan persimpangan komikal di dahinya.

"Aku punya banyak teman" ia terpancing, -padahal tidak, temannya hanya Trafalgar Law.

"Kau tidak pernah menginap dengan wanita, benar?"

"Oke oke, baiklah, kuizinkan kau menginap tapi hanya untuk hari ini, besok kau harus pergi atau aku akan hubungi rumah sakit jiwa"

"Benar?" Gadis Jewelry hampir memekik, ekspresinya ajaib, Kid melongo.

"Ya, benar"

Jewelry Bonney tersenyum bahagia.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kid melihat si gadis tersenyum setulus itu, tanpa bumbu maksud tersembunyi seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia seperti gadis yang benar-benar bahagia.

Kid terkesima, bukan kagum, hanya takjub.

Ia tidak tahu kalau diperbolehkan menginap adalah hal yang se-membahagiakan itu.

"Terimakasih, Kids" Jewelry meraih tangan Kid dan menyalaminya, masih dengan tawa senangnya.

Gadis itu gila, gadis gila yang bahagia karena diizinkan menginap, Kid hampir ikut tersenyum-

"Ya"

-sebelum ponsel pintarnya berbunyi nyaring.

Shitty Appo calling...

Eustass Kid berubah mendung, ia melupakan tugas pentingnya hanya karena seorang gadis sinting.

"Sialan..."

Tbc

Maaf berantakan, ngetiknya di hp halah


	2. Chapter 2

**IGNITE**

 **.**

 **Eustass Kid x Jewelry Bonney**

 **.**

 **One Piece Eichiro Oda's.**

 **Fiction Story by Chococinno Brown Sugar**

 **.**

 **Beware Oocness, typos.**

 **Dan gak usah dimasukin hati, ini AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dara itu menghela nafas, helai surainya yang sewarna permen dipermainkan udara, pula seluruh tubuhnya.

Dress putih sebetis ikut menari searah helainya berkibar.

Tapak kakinya tak beralas, sedikit berjinjit pada dinding rendah pembatas tepi atap.

Likuid sebening kristal meleleh, menyusuri pipi hingga menetes ke tanah yang jaraknya puluhan meter.

Bunuh diri, adalah frasa yang tabu namun pasti pernah hadir dalam benak setiap manusia, tidak peduli apapun alasannya dan motivasinya.

Dan gadis muda itu sudah siap melakukannya.

Ia merentangkan tangannya, merasakan udara yang menabrak tubuh sintalnya, hela-hela nafas panjang menjadi saksi terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar terbang, sebelum ia benar-benar-

"Cut!"

Jewelry Bonney menoleh, berdecih sebelum berbalik dan menghampiri Eustass Kid dibawah payung pantai di atap apartemennya.

"Tolol. Tolol sekali" ia menyerapah, mendudukan diri di kursi di hadapan Kid yang sibuk dengan komputer portbelnya, di hadapannya terhidang berkotak-kotak pizza.

"Diamlah, inspirasi tidak mudah datang"

Bonney mencomot sepotong pizza dan melahapnya sekaligus.

Eustass Kid, menyuruh Bonney untuk meragakan aksi bunuh diri, alasannya supaya Kid mudah membayangkan adegan yng sedang ia tulis di dalam ceritanya, dan rela menyogok Bonney dengan berkotak-kotak pizza.

Awalnya Kid minta Bonney meragakan sampai melompat, tapi Bonney jelas menolak.

"Apa kau selalu menyuruh orang meragakan adegan dalam ceritamu itu, Kids?"

Kid tidak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan ketak- ketiknya, dan Bonney masih memakan pizzanya.

"Hey bodoh, kalau aku sampai jatuh betulan kau akan masuk penjara tahu."

"Ya, ya, untung saja kau tidak jatuh"

"Dasar sinting"

"Tapi Jewelry, aku tidak menyangka aktingmu sebagus itu." Kid tertawa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku selalu hebat dalam melakukan apapun"

"Kau juga sampai menangis"

Kali ini Bonney diam, Kid melirik, melepaskan atensinya dari laptopnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau takut?"

"Ah... Tidak, tidak. Hey, kawan besar, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau bangkrut dengan membelikanku ini semua" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, menghindari konversasi yang bersifat pribadi.

"Hah... Aku ini kaya, yang begitu tidak ada artinya."

Bonney mengangguk acuh.

Dua jam berlalu dalam hening, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak saling berbicara.

Semilir angin di atap apartemen berhembus laun, perut penuh pula menjadi alasan kepala permen gadis Jewelry semakin condong hingga jatuh tepat di bahu pria besar Eustass, ia terlelap tanpa beban.

.

.

.

Derit ranjang kayu serta aroma maskulin yang kuat dan asing membangunkan Bonney dari tidurnya. Si gadis mengerjap pelan sebelum netranya sempurna terbuka dan merefleksikan sosok besar berbaring memunggunginya.

Pencahayaan yang ada hanyalah cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela tanpa tabir.

Kepala Bonney berpendar-pendar, ia memijit pelipisnya beberapa sekon sampai otaknya mampu merangkai penjelasan, dan lengking jerit sopran mengudara.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Eustass Kid menoleh kaget seketika, Bonney beringsut mundur dengan membawa bantal kedalam pelukan, bentuk proteksi diri.

"Jangan berteriak, sialan!" Kid keki karena teriakan si dara bisa saja mengundang tetangga untuk menggedor pintu. "Apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidur... Memangnya kenapa?" Kid balik bertanya, tidak mendapat resolusi dari pertanyaan ketakutan Bonney.

"Kau melakukan hal buruk kepadaku?" Bonney membentak nyalang, dengan kepala yang masih pusing hebat karena bangun sekaligus, ia menopang diri dengan bersandar pada lemari besar dibelakangnya.

"Melakukan hal buruk?" Kid mengulangi pertanyaan, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Kau tidur disampingku, satu ranjang denganku, kau pasti berpikir macam-macam."

"Ini kan ranjangku, mengapa aku tidak boleh tidur disini?" Demi apapun, Kid mendadak tolol.

"Kau tidur disamping seorang gadis. Kau..." Bonney kehabisan kata-kata,

"Kalau begitu tidur saja diluar, aku tidak mau berbaik hati dengan membiarkanmu tidur disini sedangkan aku tidur diluar-"

Pria merah ia memilih abai, ia merentangkan tangan dengan otot bersekatnya, menguap lebar kemudian membaringkan diri kembali di ranjangnya dan memunggungi si gadis, ia sudah terlalu lelah hari ini.

"-kecuali kau mau berbagi ranjang denganku."

Bonney menatap penuh kebencian pada punggung Kid, dengan tergesa ia membawa serta bantal dipelukan keluar kamar.

Pintu dibanting tidak sabaran.

Hampir seluruh ruangan gelap, namun semua jendela tidak diberi gorden sehingga cahaya bulan leluasa untuk menginvasi ruang.

Bonney bingung memilih dimana ia akan melanjutkan tidurnya. Seluruh ruangan dipenuhi sampah, bau busuk menguar.

Maniknya lelah menggilir objek pandang, hingga ia memilih tidur di sofa coklat.

Bonney menyingkirkan benda-benda yang mengubur sofa Eustass Kid, dan berbaring di atasnya tanpa peduli dengan aroma busuk yang menyumbat hidung.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Bonney sama sekali tidak bisa terlelap, matanya terpejam paksa.

Masih terbayang aroma tubuh si pemuda yang sebelumnya benar-benar dekat dengannya, masih pula dirasakan denyut jantungnya yang berdebar hebat sampai kini.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini, membuat tubuhnya sangat letih, ah andai ia mandi dulu.

Denyut jam dinding menjadi satu-satunya timbre yang memenuhi indra dengar, menemani Jewelry muda yang masih terjaga.

Hingga sebuah benda halus menyelubungi tubuhnya, Bonney membuka mata.

Sosok Eustass Kid memunggunginya, berjalan menjauh menuju meja kerjanya.

"Kau..."

"Diluar dingin, aku kebetulan membawa selimut, aku kebetulan juga keluar untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku"

Bonney mengangguk, kenyataannya udara memang sangat dingin, dan mungkin itu satu alasan mengapa si gadis tak lantas terlarut dalam mimpi.

Aroma tubuh si pemuda lekat di kain yang membungkus Bonney, begitu maskulin dan memabukkan. Bonney menariknya hingga sebatas hidung, menghirup aroma yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Omong-omong, kau yang memindahkanku saat aku tidur diluar?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

.

.

.

Kid menatap takjub pada rumah ajaibnya yang telah disulap menjadi layak dihuni manusia.

"Wow"

Jewelry Bonney tersenyum penuh kebanggan, dan penghinaan karena Kid tidak bisa berbuat seperti dirinya.

"Tidak perlu kaget begitu, rumah manusia memang selayaknya seperti ini"

Tumpahan oatmeal serta genangan cola di lantai sudah musnah, pula kemasan pembungkus makanan ringan. Koleksi senjatanya tersusun rapi dalam peti, pengharum ruangan yang sebelumnya kalah eksis dengan bau busuk sampah kini mendominasi indra cium.

Pagi ini menjadi pagi yang segar, jendela terbuka lebar-lebar.

Ruang apartemen itu luas, namun karena penataan yang acak jadi terasa pengap, kini semakin terasa luas dan tertata.

"Jewelry, kau bekerja sangat baik sekali."

Pria merah besar itu bersender pada meja, memandangi apartemennya yang terasa asing.

"Puji aku lebih banyak, kids"

"Sekarang pergilah. Kau sudah aku ijinkan menginap dan kau juga sudah membereskan rumahku" Ucap Kid ringan, seolah perkataannya adalah hal biasa.

Mendadak Bonney memegangi perutnya.

"Aaaaahh tunggu, kawan besar. Perutku kesakitan minta makan, kalau bisa aku ingin makan pizza"

Kid memutar bola mata jengah.

"Baiklah-baiklah"

.

Sepasang lelaki besar dan gadis muda berjalan beriringan seperti kontes cosplay. Penampilan mereka begitu eksentrik dan -konyol.

Si dara memegangi jubah merah milik pemudanya yang berjalan cepat.

"Kau berjalan terlalu cepat, bung" Jewelry memajukan bibirnya tanda merajuk, lupa kalau pemudanya tak bisa melihat.

"Jangan tarik jubahku, bodoh. Jalanlah lebih cepat"

Pagi itu dunia terasa lebih sibuk. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan, hingga mau tak mau Bonney mengerahkan tenaga ekstra untuk menghalau orang agar tak bertabrakan serta untuk mensejajari langkah Eustass.

Mereka memasuki salah satu restoran keluarga. Duduk berhadapan di sudut ruangan -tempat yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Kid.

Bonney masih terengah di tempatnya, memandang sebal pada si pemuda.

"Dasar lemah," Kid memandang mengejek, membuat si dara permen makin naik pitam.

"Kau... Tunggu..." Pandangan tajam serta tudingannya beralih atensi ketika mendapati eksistensi lain yang begitu familiar di pintu masuk.

Refleks Bonney menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku menu,

"Kenapa?" Kid ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk yang ia punggungi.

Kedua alis Eustass Kid bertaut bingung, tak ada yang salah, hanya seorang pria paruh abad berwajah arif tengah memilih tempat duduk.

Benar-benar tak ada yang salah, ini kan restoran keluarga, wajar saja jika pria tua bertandang.

Tak ada yang salah, -kecuali...

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Bonney menggeleng cepat, wajahnya masih tersembunyi penuh.

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal" namun soprannya terdistraksi getar ketakutan, jejari yang menggenggam papirus pula gemetar.

Kid menatap lagi pria dewasa yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka, mengenakan seragam sipil lengkap, tak menyadari kalau ia diperhatikan.

Pria arif itu memandangi buku menu dengan serius, sekali lagi tak ada yang salah.

"Pegawai sipil?"

"Tidak tahu." jawab Bonney tertekan, buku menu melorot ke meja seiring tenaga di lengannya melemah gemetar.

Eustass Kid memandangi Bonney dengan curiga,

"Kau..." Kid menuding kening Bonney "...seorang kriminal?"

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Yeahh...

Sudahkan chap ini lebih rapi dari chap sebelumnya? Masih ngetik di Hp sih, semoga aja lebih rapi. Cuma edit sekali karena... Yah lagi (sok) sibuk saya /gananya.

Salam penuh cinta,

Sugar~


End file.
